


I Hate Everything About You

by Mrs_HiccupThe12



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time writing Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), I Hate Everything About You But Why Do I Love You, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Our Trash Babies Get It On, Please Forgive me, Shameless Smut, Song: I Hate Everything About You (Three Days Grace), force bond sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_HiccupThe12/pseuds/Mrs_HiccupThe12
Summary: Rey attempted to push him away from her but he caught her tiny hands in his larger hand, holding them against his broad chest. “Fuck you,” she hissed.His low chuckle vibrated through her, “That dream could become a reality.” Her heart caught in her throat. Here was an invitation and she was truly wondering if she could take it. She and Kylo had spent the last year dancing around each other in a weird place between loving each other and hating each other. She wanted so bad to love him and bring him to the peace of the light side, but she hated him for everything he had done in the past.“I hate you,” she scowled at him.He dropped her hands, “I know.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	I Hate Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

> I love the song "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace and have felt for a while that it fits the relationship between Ben and Rey. This is my take on it. I might add more later if this is received well. 
> 
> After reading a ton of fanfiction, I finally decided to write my own. I look forward to your comments!

She could feel his presence before she heard or saw him. Anytime the bond began to connect them, she would feel the energy around her vibrate and then snap into place. Most of the time, she was able to ignore him as she continued to work on broken ships or read through Jedi texts. It always went the same way- he would call her some name (usually desert rat or scavenger) and repeatedly asked her where she was whilst she ignored him and by the time she had gained the courage to say anything to him, he was already shimmering away. However, this time was different. The snap in the Force was so hard that she nearly lost her breath.

“Scavenger,” his low timber came from behind her.

“I have a name,” she hissed as she placed a hand over her heart to catch her breath.

“Oh, are we talking now? I was growing so fond of the one-sided conversations.” 

“Sarcasm is not your best trait.” Rey turned around and gave Kylo a once over glance. Most of the time they connected, his hair was wildly out of place (as if he had constantly ran stressed fingers through the strands) and his body was covered by his dark armor. But this time, his hair looked damp from a previous shower and his large chest was out in the open for her to see. Part of her wanted to reach out a hand and run her fingers through his calm hair, but she knew better. 

“Are you saying I have good traits?” He gave him the infamous Solo smirk. 

“I said no such thing,” she argued, stomping her foot on the ground as if that would show she truly meant it. If looks could kill, Kylo would be dead on the spot.

Kylo bent at the waist to look her in the eyes and grin some more. “Well then what were you saying?”

Rey cocked an eyebrow, “I’m saying that you’re not as charming as you think you are.” 

“But you do think I’m charming,” he countered. 

“In your dreams,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes at him. She noted the clenching of his hand at her sass. She knew that it got him going and she honestly wanted to see how far she could take him today.

He bent down closer to her and breathed in her ear, “I’m more than just charming in my dreams.”

Rey attempted to push him away from her but he caught her tiny hands in his larger hand, holding them against his broad chest. “Fuck you,” she hissed. 

His low chuckle vibrated through her, “That dream could become a reality.” Her heart caught in her throat. Here was an invitation and she was truly wondering if she could take it. She and Kylo had spent the last year dancing around each other in a weird place between loving each other and hating each other. She wanted so bad to love him and bring him to the peace of the light side, but she hated him for everything he had done in the past. 

“I hate you,” she scowled at him. 

He dropped her hands, “I know.”

Before she could let her overthinking brain get in the way or the bond fade away, she reached up and pulled his face down to hers. At first, Kylo just stood there and let her kiss him, but within no time, he gripped her hips and pulled her close to him while simultaneously walking her back towards the wall. With more force than he meant, he slammed her against the wall and attacked her mouth with his, making her groan in pleasure. He pushed a knee between her legs and felt her grind against him. 

“I hate you,” she breathed again as Kylo’s hands began pulling her shirt up over her head and his mouth moved down to her throat. His fingers slid along the multiple scars she had on her ribs and stomach, making a mental note to ask her about them some other time. 

“I know,” he groaned again as she cupped him through his pants. He reached down to grip her ass and pick her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. 

“Bed,” Rey barely hissed out as Kylo’s mouth attached to a hardened nipple through her bra. He groaned in reply and moved them over to her tiny cot along the wall. He laid her down and took a second to take in the sight of her as she scrambled to pull her bra over her head. He attacked her mouth again with his before slowly sucking, licking, and biting his way down her throat, across her chest, and down her stomach to the top of her leggings. He flicked his eyes up to hers as if to double-check if she wanted this. “If you don’t, I will,” she growled. 

Without being told again, he hooked his fingers around the waistband and slid down her leggings and panties in one go. Rey gasped as the cool air hit her wet core. “Oh, Rey,” Kylo groaned as he looked at her wet, glistening folds. He placed a kiss on her right knee and slowly brought his lips closer and closer to her center. As soon as his mouth found its place on her core, she gasped and her hips jumped off of the bed. 

Kylo held her down with a hand on her pelvis as he licked at her. She moaned with pleasure, causing him to chuckle. The vibrations sent a flash of lightning straight through her that made her scream. “Shh, they might hear you,” he warned. 

“Everyone else is at Poe’s birthday party. No one will hear me,” Rey promised. 

“Well, if you say so,” he shrugged his shoulders and then clamped his lips down on her clit. 

“Ah! Ben!” She cried, bucking her hip against his mouth. “I need…”

“What do you need, Rey?” He asked.

“I need you.”

He chuckled and slid a finger inside her tight core, stopping at his knuckle. “How do you need me?” 

She bucked her hips again to get more friction from his finger. “I need you to stop teasing me,” she growled. 

Without giving her a warning, he pulled his finger out of her and replaced it by shoving two full fingers into her wet pussy. He hooked his fingers up and messaged her G-spot as he continued to assault her clit. It didn’t take long for the pressure within her to snap and the world go white before her eyes. Ben continued to finger fuck her through her orgasm. Once she stopped spasming, he kissed his way back up to her mouth as he worked at the buttons on his pants and pulled them down. 

In one fell swoop, he slid into her up to the hilt, their moans swallowed by their desperate kisses. They stayed that way, allowing their bodies to adjust to each other and relish in the way they felt. Finally, he slowly slid out of her and pushed back in, not wanting to hurt her. However, Rey locked her legs around his waist, “I won’t break. Let go,” she growled. 

That was all he needed to hear. Ben wrested on his forearms, bracketing around her face as he pistoned in and out of her wet heat. Rey reached down and massaged her clit. The friction was delicious and she never wanted to leave this moment. With each thrust, she felt pressure build up in her lower tummy. “Come for me, Rey,” Ben ground out. “Come!” On command, the pressure popped and she screamed out her name through her second orgasm. His soon followed, coating her inner walls with his come. With one last spasm, he laid down on top of her to catch his breath. 

For the next few moments, they happily lay with each other, lazily kissing and their fingers traced different scars. “I’m sorry,” Ben groaned as he pulled out her and saw the mixture of fluids leak out. 

“Don’t be, I have the injection.”

“Good.” 

For the remainder of their time in the bond, they simply held each other. Before too long, Ben’s heavy breathing showed he had passed out. For once, he looked at peace and maybe even had a smile on his face. “I hate you, but why do I love you?” Rey whispered before kissing his forehead and closed her eyes to allow sleep to take her.


End file.
